The instant invention relates generally to baking goods and more specifically it relates to a product, process and apparatus for making filled pastry.
Numerous baking goods have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain various ingredients and be prepared in different ways. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.